Our East Asia Song Contest 3
|withdrawing_countries = |row16 = Prev: 02 Next: 04|vote = Giving 2-8, 10, 12 Points|winning_song = Mamamoo - Starry Night}}This is a Third edition of Our East Asia Song Contest will be held at South Korea since Myanmar of the following the winning song of "Little Butterflies" by Ah Moon. This is a Expansion occurs in this edition. City Seoul (/soʊl/; 서울; Korean: sʌ.ul ( listen)), officially the Seoul Special Metropolitan City – is the capital 10and largest metropolis of the Republic of Korea (commonly known as South Korea).1 As the 4th most economically powerful city in the world, measured by GDP,11 Seoul is one of Asia's major centers of culture, entertainment, and research, with additional strengths in the arts, commerce, education, finance, media, services, and tourism. Seoul forms the heart of the Seoul Capital Area, the 5th most populous in the world, which is also one of the most populous urban agglomerations and includes the surrounding Incheon metropolis and Gyeonggi province, altogether home to roughly half of the country's population.1213 Strategically situated on the Han River, Seoul's history stretches back over two thousand years, when it was founded in 18 BC by the people of Baekje, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. The city was later designated the capital of Korea under the Joseon dynasty. Seoul is surrounded by a mountainous and hilly landscape, with Bukhan Mountain located on the northern edge of the city. As with its long history, the Seoul Capital Area contains five UNESCO World Heritage Sites: Changdeok Palace, Hwaseong Fortress, Jongmyo Shrine, Namhansanseong and the Royal Tombs of the Joseon Dynasty.14 More recently, Seoul has been a major site of modern architectural construction–major modern landmarks include the N Seoul Tower, the 63 Building, the Lotte World Tower, the Dongdaemun Design Plaza, Lotte World, Moonlight Rainbow Fountain, COEX, and the Parc1 Tower. Seoul was named the 2010 World Design Capital. Also the birthplace of K-pop and the Korean Wave, Seoul received over 10 million international visitors in 2014,15 making it the world's 9th most visited city and 4th largest earner in tourism.16 Today, Seoul is considered a leading and rising global city, resulting from an economic boom called the Miracle on the Han River, which transformed it to the world's 4th largest metropolitan economy with a GDP of US$845.9 billion17 in 2014 after Tokyo, New York City and Los Angeles. International visitors generally reach Seoul via AREX from the Incheon International Airport, notable for having been rated the best airport for nine consecutive years (2005–2013) by the Airports Council International. In 2015, it was rated Asia's most livable city with the second highest quality of life globally by Arcadis, with the GDP per capita (PPP) in Seoul being $39,786. Inhabitants of Seoul are faced with a high cost of living, for which the city was ranked 6th globally in 2017.181920 With major technology hubs centered in Gangnam and Digital Media City,21the Seoul Capital Area is home to the headquarters of 15 Fortune Global 500 companies, including Samsung,22 LG, and Hyundai-Kia. Ranked sixth in the Global Power City Index and Global Financial Centres Index, the metropolis exerts a major influence in global affairs as one of the five leading hosts of global conferences.23 Seoul has hosted the 1986 Asian Games, 1988 Summer Olympics, 2002 FIFA World Cup, and more recently the 2010 G-20 Seoul summit. Hosting Venue Olympic Gymnastics Arena (Hangul: 올림픽체조경기장; Hanja: 奧林匹克體操競技場, also known as Olympic Gymnastics Hall) is an indoor sports arena, located within the Olympic Park, in Bangi-dong, Songpa-gu, Seoul, South Korea. It was constructed between 31 August 1984 and 30 April 1986, to host the gymnastics competitions at the 1988 Summer Olympics. It has a capacity of 15,000.1 The roof was designed by David H. Geiger. It is a self-supporting cable dome - the first of its kind ever built - with a four-layer fabric cladding.2 Since the Olympics it has hosted a variety of events, notably as a concert venue for South Koreans as well as international artists. Map Entries Finals - Country has been Disqualified for not voting Voting Grid Other Countries * - Despite that Head of Delegation has quit on this Country. * - Our Head of Delegation has quit to this country then it they moved to another country. * - The founder of Our Southeast Asia Song Contest planning to move to next Country. Later the Delegation has arrived from Vietnam. * - Our Head of Delegation has already to move another Country. * - Delegation has forced to withdraw. * - Despite that is Hosting the second edition of Our Southeast Asia Song Contest but Head of Delegation planning to quit from Vietnam to move our next country. Category:Our East Asia Song Contest